


Hold My Breath Til Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill: Imagine your OTP as high schoolers. Person A finding out they’ve impregnated Person B. </p><p>
  <em>Getting a ‘We need to talk’ text from not one but both of his boyfriends was, to say the least of the matter, disconcerting for Shiro. ‘We need to talk’ never, ever, sounded good and all the worse that things had been…difficult between them for the last few weeks. Since the utter clusterfuck that had been Keith’s heat, the first Lance and Shiro had ever spent with him. </em>
</p><p>Shiro lost control during Keith's heat. There are...consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Breath Til Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *Deep breathe* Alright. High School ABO AU. In which the boys have fucked up, lol. I really do get a lot of Mpreg prompts, lol. This one gets to be it's own story because I might want to add to it. I like the premise.

Getting a ‘We need to talk’ text from not one but both of his boyfriends was, to say the least of the matter, disconcerting for Shiro. ‘We need to talk’ never, ever, sounded good and all the worse that things had been…difficult between them for the last few weeks. Since the utter clusterfuck that had been Keith’s heat, the first Lance and Shiro had ever spent with him. 

It had started out fine but then things had gone…sideways. Keith’s heat had set off Lance’s, nearly two months early and drowning in their pheromones and scent had triggered his rut. He hadn’t intended to share a rut with anyone any time soon, and especially not when his boyfriends were in heat. They needed him to be able to keep his head and take care of them, not be a brainless growling mess. 

When everything had cleared up Keith and Lance had looked terrible, covered from neck to ankle in scratches, bruises, and layers of bite marks. And not just bite marks but on the inside of their thighs, just over their scent glands, he’d left claiming bites. He’d bitten both of them so deep that he knew he must have drawn blood but he couldn’t remember doing so anymore than he could remember making the choice to tie them to him more firmly than any other bond in the world could. They were his now, his mates.

Like being married, if being married changed a person’s body chemistry and scent and made it so being apart for long periods of time was now hell. Especially so soon after the claiming; they should have been all over each other, solidifying the bond through physical contact, not avoiding each other But that’s just what they, or maybe mostly Shiro, were doing. 

He was willing to admit he’d gotten his new mates cleaned up, settled down, and then fled Keith’s apartment like the hounds of hell we after him. He didn’t know what else to do; he’d bitten them in a rut haze and that…beyond wrong. Had he even asked first? Had they given their permission (though how much their permission would amount to considering they were in heat) and even if they hadn’t would it have mattered to him? 

He didn’t know the answer, suddenly didn’t know himself, and that terrified him. It didn’t help that Keith had basically fallen off the face of the Earth, somehow managing to avoid being seen by Shiro even though they shared two classes, and ditching football practice. Lance was giving him a wide berth as well; they’d passed each other in the halls a few times, locked eyes, but neither had spoken. It was obvious they regretted it. If their actions hadn’t given it away then what he could feel through the bond, confusion and hurt and anger, made it clear.

He’d expected an angry phone call from Lance’s parents but so far there hadn’t been anything at all. Not until today, when he’d gotten a message from Keith telling him to come by his place because ‘We need to talk. The three of us.’  

It wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. He had a plan, had worked it all out carefully, had his eye on some rings, was trying to figure out how to explain things to his parents, and was just waiting for the right time. He and Keith were graduating this year and Lance would next next and then…then he would have done things the right way. Quietly, just the three of them, totally in control of themselves and aware. 

He’d known it was only a matter of time before this confrontation had to happen. Something had to be done. Claims could be broken with time and constant distance and it was going to be awful, mostly for him, but he would do it if that’s what it came to. He deserved it. 

That was probably was it was going to come to. 

He felt sick, bitterness rising up in the back of his throat, just thinking about it. He wanted them, had wanted them since he’d been old enough to look at them and think of them as something other than his favorite playmates, and he was going to lose them. 

He lifted his hand to knock on the door to Keith’s place but a shout of ‘come in’ stopped him. He swallowed, breathed deeply in a futile attempt to calm his frantically beating heart and to keep from puking out on the walkway outside of Keith’s apartment. He had to do this. He could do this. 

He had messed up and it was time to stop running and own up.  

Keith’s apartment was warm and cozy, smelled like spice and citrus and, strangely, the lingering syrupy sweet scent of heat. It had been almost five weeks since everything had happened, it didn’t make sense for that smell to still be lingering but, as he inhaled reflexively, there it was. He pushed the door shut after him, shutting out the frigid winter air, and pulled off his coat and gloves before heading down the hallway for the small kitchen. 

They were sitting at the kitchen table, a tiny square that wobbled and didn’t quite let all three of them have their legs underneath it comfortably. Keith was sitting up straight, bare legs poking out underneath the hem of a hooded sweatshirt Shiro was pretty sure was his, if how baggy it was on Keith was anything to go by, and one hand curled around a steaming cup. His other hand was on top of the table, fingers twined with Lance’s. 

That gave Shiro a moment of pause. They were together, he and Lance had opened their relationship to Keith because they had both wanted him and he’d wanted both of them, and it wasn’t like they weren’t affectionate but there was always an air of teasing affection and playfulness between them. They held hands and cuddled on the couch but only after shoving and sniping and declaring the other one was being ‘sappy’. But this looked and felt different; their heads inclined towards the other, hands gripped so tightly Keith’s knuckles were going white, and Lance’s expression tight and closed off. 

That too was…not right. Lance was pensive, brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin bloodless line. His eyes were bloodshot and dark bruise like smudges were under them and his hair was messy and hanging limply. He was tired and upset and Shiro could feel it like a burning stitch in his side, the bond between them flaring to life and letting pain leak slowly through. He’d never seen Lance look like this, ever.

He stepped into the kitchen, forgetting himself until he was standing next to them, close enough to reach out and touch them, and they both looked up up at him. He could smell salt and upset clinging to them, staining the air. 

Someone had been crying. 

His hands curled into fists at his side and his chest tightened. This was his fault. He’d lost control and now everything was messed up and it was all his fault. He wasn’t fit to be their alpha, not if he was hurting them so much. 

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said, voice hoarse and weak. “I am so sorry.” 

He wanted to touch them, to hold them and fix everything but he knew he couldn’t. For one it would just serve to undo whatever weakening of the bond had happened in the past few weeks and, beyond that, he didn’t have the right. 

Lance’s head tipped forward, hair sliding to cover his eyes but it was Keith who spoke, sitting up straighter and focusing determined violet eyes on Shiro. 

“You should sit down.” His gaze darted over to a chair as he used his foot to push it out. Shiro looked at it then, stomach roiling, sat down. He was careful to avoid their legs and feet, kept his hands folded in his laps. “Shiro, what we’re doing isn’t working. We can’t keep doing this.” 

He nodded tightly then, looking away from them rubbed at the shorthairs at the back of his neck. He’d known this was coming and it was still a punch to the chest and made him want to be sick. Keith wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t working. Couldn’t work like this, bond stretched but not breaking because the distance they needed wasn’t there, even if the lack of physical contact was. It was painful, a constant burning itch under the skin and pressure behind the eyes and pounding in the skull. Shiro couldn’t eat and trying to sleep or focus on anything except the prickling bond on the edge of his awareness.  

He didn’t hate it as much as he wanted to. The opposite, if anything. He liked it being there, even though it hurt him and was a reminder that he’d messed up. 

“I’m…this shouldn’t have happened and-” He had to force the words out past the lump in his throat and couldn’t look at them as he said it. “I understand if you want to break the bond. I’ll figure something out so I can stay away during school and with the team. If I explain things to my parents-” And oh, he was not looking forward to that. “I’ll fix this.” 

“You can’t break the bond!” Lance’s all but shouted as the table rattled, loud in the relative quiet of Keith’s apartment. Shiro looked up from where he’d been staring at his hands, eyes wide and he took in Lance’s frantic expression. 

He didn’t want to undo the claim? 

Keith rubbed at his eyes. “Lance-”

“He can’t.” Lance insisted, turning wide eyes on Keith. “Not now. Breaking it could hurt the baby!” 

Silence. Keith put a hand over his eyes, head bowing and Lance flushed red up to the tips of his ears. Shiro stared, uncomprehending for a long stretch and then his mouth dropped open as the words sank in. 

“Baby?” He sputtered. “You’re pregnant.” 

Lance shifted, looking uncomfortable for a moment then determined, arms crossing over his chest. He cut his eyes over to Keith who sighed loudly before nodding. “We are.” 

We? As in-? “Oh god.” 

Keith’s lips twisted up into a rueful grin. “Yeah. That. Surprise. Looks like we forgot the condoms.”

Shiro didn’t remember anything after Lance had gone into heat, except a sense of needing to be with Keith and Lance that had taken over everything else. He…he honestly hadn’t thought about much of anything since his rut had broken besides being ashamed and hating himself. 

He could, if he forced himself to think about that and not this other thing because thinking about that might make his head explode, see where condoms or taking the pill might have gotten lost with all of them that far out of it. Shiro had gone through heats with Lance but he’d never gone into rut or lost control of himself. Making sure there were no ‘accidents’ was something he’d always kept in the forefront of his mind but…ruts weren’t known for being the most ‘responsible’ of times.  

“I.” Shiro opened his mouth then shut it, sitting back in his seat and breathing heavily. “Oh my god.” 

Was this…were things really this screwed up? He’d claimed them and gotten them pregnant and this was just too much. This was not supposed to happen. They were in high school! And Lance had an entire year to go after he and Keith were done.

 And they’d always been careful. 

Lance raked a hand through his hair, shifting on his seat. “You can’t break the bond. We know you want to and that’s…it was a mistake, but things have to stay stable for the first few months. And we need you to come around sometimes, to keep it steady but-”

Shiro scrubbed a hand over his face, tuning out the rest of what Lance was saying to a degree. He heard it, something about the bond and the physical effects, but it wasn’t processing. Instead he was staring at them, Lance still blushing but his tone firm and eyes hard and Keith, quieter and looking down at the table but nodding occasionally. Still holding hands.  

He had no idea what to say. Was he supposed to be happy? Because he just felt numb and confused. They, or Lance rather, was talking like they’d already made their choice and assumed he wouldn’t be on board, making arrangements to get the ‘alpha contact’ they’d need without Shiro having to go out of his way. 

They’d already started making plans, assuming he wouldn’t want to be part of them because…why would they think that? Bitterness was rising up in his throat again, creeping over his tongue. 

“Wait.” He said, hand dropping down to the table. “You don’t want to break the bond?”

Keith frowned, looking at Lance out of the corner of his eye. “N-no? Not right now. We know you want to, we can feel it through the bond and-”

“I don’t want to.” Shiro interrupted, voice louder than he meant it to be. “I thought you did. I can feel how upset you've been. I...this is how I wanted to claim you two. You didn't get a choice and that's not fair and now you're..." He stopped, eyes burning, and looked away from them again. 

He was not the alpha they deserved. He was ruining their lives. 

"...we should talk." Lance said softly. "The three of us."

Shiro swiped at his eyes, grimacing at his tears and weakness and lack of control and...everything, then nodded. "yeah. Let's talk." 


End file.
